The present invention relates generally to building automation systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer system and object-oriented software architecture with support embedded at the object level for different natural languages.
Sophisticated building automation systems have become quite complex. Such systems now integrate various control aspects of building automation subsystems that were once separate entities. For example, sophisticated building automation systems today control not only heating and cooling (HVAC), building entry, lighting, burglar and fire alarm, and the like, but even more sophisticated applications such as smoke evacuation systems that integrate formerly separate fire alarm, sprinkler systems and air handling systems.
To achieve economies of scale it is highly desirable that these building automation systems should be capable of deployment throughout the world, notwithstanding that different regions of the world speak different natural languages and practice different customs that can impact building automation and building management.
Conventionally, building automation system designers have had to build different versions of their products to support different natural languages. The conventional approach is to construct different user interface screens, dialog boxes and menus for each natural language supported. This requires considerable additional programming effort and makes distributing and supporting the product more difficult. The problem is compounded when system modifications or upgrades are introduced, as each different version requires an independent upgrade effort.
The present invention addresses the problem of worldwide distribution through an object-oriented architecture that defines a plurality of standard objects from which more complex and sophisticated applications are constructed. The standard objects embed basic physical world attributes and methods that are common to a family of building automation applications regardless of where in the world those applications are deployed.
The invention includes a master name dictionary or lexicon indexed to attributes in these standard objects, so that language can be specified once and the objects are then instantiated to use terminology corresponding to the selected language. Separating the functional aspects of the system from the user interface results in a great deal of flexibility and it virtually eliminates the need to develop independent versions of an application for different parts of the world. Moreover, maintaining and troubleshooting the applications is greatly simplified in that all language versions of the application are instantiated from the same model and hence exhibit the same behavior.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.